


A Quiet Kind Of Love

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to feign only casual interest when everyone else was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _acquaintances_.

It was hard to feign only casual interest when everyone else was around. It was hard, but a necessity in both of their eyes. They didn’t want to hear others not on the Alpha team taking bets about how long it would last or how long it would be until one them died.

It was that last one that always got her temper up when she heard other people talking about relationships. Everyone that was a Joe knew how dangerous the job could be. Why would someone want to make it worse on those that were together by betting how soon someone’s loved one would die?

It wasn’t logical or practical to think like that and it just made her angrier at those that said things like that.

So, they had to pretend to just be acquaintances with no ties to the other except for the fact that they were both on Team Alpha.

They didn’t need to hide the truth from the Alpha team, though. Even if they tried to, it would have been impossible to hide something so important from the family they worked so closely with.

“Good for you guys,” was the comment from everyone on their team when they were told. 

There were no questions about their professionalism and no worries about how they would handle each other being in dangerous situations. They had already each been in life-threatening emergencies more than once since they became teammates. No one worried that they’d choose the other over the mission.

All of the team members were far too professional for that. They were a family and if Scarlett and Snake-Eyes were in love, then the family would support them.

When Duke and Ripcord showed up there were some tensions among the team. None of them approved how Duke basically blackmailed his way onto their team – and Heavy Duty didn’t appreciate how blatantly Ripcord was pursuing Scarlett even when she was obviously not into him like he was to her. And if Heavy Duty was corroborating with Sgt. Stone to make the training harder on the two new recruits, well, no one could really blame them after the attack on them and their weapons delivery by Cobra.

Before the attack on their base, Scarlett used to ride the elevator up to the very top and then walk to the shadows of the closest of the pyramids. She would lean against the weathered old stones and watch the stars. Sometimes she got there late at night when dawn was touching the horizon, or earlier in the evening when the stars were first coming out, but it never mattered what time she got there.

No matter the time, Snake-Eyes would always be there waiting for her. He’d open his arms to her and she would rest her body against his as they watched the stars together.

“Did you know that you creep Ripcord out?” She asked him one night when they were alone with the stars. She felt his body shake with soundless laughter. “I know. I wanted to laugh, too, but I’m not that cruel. I’m not going to kick a puppy when he’s trying so hard to make the team accept him.”

Snake-Eyes stopped laughing and squeezed her lightly, resting his chin on her head.

“I know.” Scarlett nodded in response to his silent comment. “I love you, too.”


End file.
